


Courage

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: KH2-Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Things scientists do.
Relationships: Ansem the Wise | DiZ/Xehanort
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Courage

**Author's Note:**

> April 20, 2008.

Ansem sighed as he glanced up from the book he'd been half-reading. The crash in the next room was a familiar one and certainly one he'd almost been expecting. He put the book down and stood, getting to the doorway at about the same moment that his charge stumbled into it.

"S'okay," Xehanort mumbled. "Experiment."

Wincing, Ansem took a step back. The only experiment he knew of involved Braig and Dilan attempting to inebriate everything in their paths because they had the next day off. And that wasn't so much an experiment as it was an exercise in seeing who they could con into their little games.

Still, both men were brilliant in their own right and their after-hours business wasn't technically his business, Ansem surmised. Xehanort wobbled forward and Ansem grabbed him before helping him towards a chair.

"How much did you drink?" Ansem asked. Part of him was almost happy that his charge had a nice, human reaction to something for once. More often than not, he'd found himself questioning just what Xehanort was.

"Dilan said that..." Xehanort stumbled and pulled Ansem down on top of him, clutching at the white lab coat that Ansem hadn't bothered removing. "What am I doing down here?"

"Being drunk," Ansem told him, trying not to find the entire situation gleefully novel. He hadn't expected it, but it was a very welcome break in their usual routine. Maybe he'd have to ask Braig and Dilan to do it again.

"Not drunk," Xehanort attempted to correct as he moved a hand from Ansem's jacket to his hair. "People do silly things when they're drunk and I haven't done anything silly."

"And you think this isn't silly?" Ansem questioned with a chuckle as he moved to the side and untangled Xehanort's hands from him.

"It's very scientific," Xehanort retorted. "Dilan said that alcohol gives people courage."

"That's because Dilan assumed you'd be a very happy drunk," Ansem replied as Xehanort sat up and blinked a couple of times. Without really thinking about it, Ansem reached over to push Xehanort's hair back and wondered if he wouldn't be holding it back in a few moments.

"I want to test that," Xehanort said. "Courage."

Before Ansem could say anything, Xehanort was kissing him awkwardly, mouths pressed sloppily together.

"Courage and stupidity are sometimes the same thing," Ansem said as he pulled back. Xehanort looked at him for a second. "You can decide in the morning which one you were."

And then he reached for silver hair.


End file.
